Evil Is On The Rise, But So Is Love
by Windrises
Summary: Lacus has a bunch of secretive, shy feelings, that Kira wants to help her with. Meanwhile, a new enemy shows up.


Note: Gundam Seed is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise. This story's villain, Gonna Getcha, was created by me and he also appears in several of my Mai-Hime stories.

Lacus Clyne was celebrating her recent success, along with her teammates/friends, Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala, Cagalli Yula Athha, and Shine Asuka. They defeated all of their regular enemies and they thought they wouldn't have to deal with more major threats, at least for a while.

Lacus and her friends had an outside party. They sipped on drinks, ate junk food, and chatted it up. Everything seemed fine, but things being fine and things just seeming fine are two radically different concepts. Lacus seemed to be just fine. If you were to look at her face, she would seem like a jolly enough girl. However, things weren't as cheerful as they appeared. Lacus was feeling bad senses of tingling sadness.

With that said, she didn't want to bring the party's mood down, so she tried to ignore the darker feelings and retain a smile. It was a pleasant, friendly smile. The only problem is that it wasn't a genuine smile. Instead, it was a representation of fake happiness.

Most of Lacus' friends were too busy celebrating and dancing, to notice that anything was wrong. Lacus waved to Shine and asked, "What's up?"

Shine said, "I broke another table, because I danced into it."

Lacus replied, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Shine responded, "Whatever." He continued dancing and crashing into stuff.

Cagalli walked up to Lacus, with a cheerful look on her face and asked, "What's up?"

Lacus tried to hide what was really up, while saying, "Not much."

Cagalli suspected something was up, so she asked, "Are you okay?"

Lacus hardly sounded convincing, while saying, "Yeah."

Athrun tripped and crashed into the snack table. The table got broken in half and several snacks landed in the garbage. Instead of taking responsibility for himself, Athrun started dancing, while shouting, "Woo-hoo!"

Lacus was secretly a little jealous of her friends. They seemed to know how to lighten up and have the silliest of times. However, lightening up was a concept Lacus struggled with. She had a serious, hard working mind, so loosening up and goofing off weren't regular hobbies of her. Lacus looked at her friends and gently said, "Please excuse me. I'm just going to go for a little walk. I'll be back." She waved to her friends and started walking away.

Kira said, "I wonder what's up with her."

Cagalli looked at Kira and replied, "I think something's going on with Lacus. I suggest walking with her and finding out what's going on."

Kira thought about it and responded, "That's not a bad plan."

Cagalli proudly replied, "I'm quite the planner."

Shine responded, "A majority of your plans are dumb crap." Cagalli frowned at him.

Meanwhile, the villainous Gonna Getcha was in the area. Gonna Getcha was black haired criminal, typically clad in a black costume. He had done many types of crimes, but was primarily known as a bank robber. He was a traveling robber. He often went to various kinds of cities, traveling from country to country. He had gone to Lacus and her friends' country, hoping that he could get some crimes done.

Gonna Getcha walked around and saw Lacus' friends partying around. He asked, "What kind of event is this?"

Cagalli answered, "This is a celebration and a party. I don't know who you are, but you're welcome to join in."

Athrun tapped Cagalli's shoulder and asked, "Do you think it's wise, to invite this stranger?"

Cagalli said, "Despite looking kind of old, he seems like a charming fellow."

Gonna Getcha had a smug smile on his face, while replying, "I'm a totally charming guy." He paused and asked, "So, are you guys fellow criminals?"

Shine had serious look on his face, while asking, "You're a criminal?"

Gonna Getcha grinned and answered, "I totally am."

Cagalli sternly replied, "We're heroes and we're going to stop you."

Gonna Getcha responded, "I'm gonna get each and every single one of you." Cagalli, Athrun, and Shine started fighting the villain. If they had properly prepared and trained for this fight, they could of won. However, they got so distracted by their party antics, that they were unprepared for Gonna Getcha. Although they put up a fight, they weren't able to stop him. Cagalli, Athrun, and Shine fell to the ground and passed out. Gonna Getcha stole their wallets. He did a victory dance, while twirling his mustache.

Meanwhile, Kira found Lacus and walked up to her. Lacus turned around and was surprised to see Kira. She tried to hide her nervous feelings, while saying, "Hi Kira. What's up?"

Kira replied, "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Lacus kept her chin down, while saying, "I'm okay."

Kira had a doubtful look on his face, while saying, "I want to believe in you, but I can't really do that, this time."

Lacus jokingly replied, "Wow, you stopped believing in me."

Kira responded, "Yeah." Lacus chuckled. Kira paused and said, "In all seriousness though, what's going on with you?"

Lacus tried to make this conversation end, by saying, "Nothing big's going. We should go back to the party, so we can check up on our friends."

Kira put his hands in the air and replied, "Hold on, Lacus. I believe we need to talk."

Lacus nervously asked, "What do we need to talk about?"

Kira answered, "Your feelings."

Lacus asked, "Why would we have to talk about such a thing?"

Kira explained, "Because I think you're hiding your true feelings. I think you were pretending to have a good time, so me and your other friends wouldn't worry. Although I admire your modesty, I'm going to need you to embrace your true emotions."

Lacus stood around, wondering what she should do. She knew that she could tell Kira her true feelings and end this madness. However, actually saying her feelings to him, was an uncomfortable, chilling thought. Her mind was conflicted on what to do. She started shaking.

Kira could tell she was nervous and shy, so he calmly walked up to her, put his hand on her shoulder, and said, "Please don't worry. I'm here and I'm not going to mock or make fun of your feelings. Please just be honest, okay?"

Lacus blurted out, "I love you."

Kira had a shocked look on his face, while asking, "What do you mean?"

Lacus said, "I think your personality, friendliness, and looks are so charming. I like you so much. You're one of the most amazing guys I've ever met and that's why it's hard working with you. I feel like blushing, after our conversations."

Kira smiled and replied, "You're not the only one, who has those kind of feelings. There's several times, after spending the day with you, where I go home and see a big blush on my face."

Lacus had a surprised look on her face, while saying, "Kira, do you like me?"

Kira nodded and replied, "I sure do."

Lacus nudged him and responded, "You're guilty of hiding your feelings, as much as I am."

Kira replied, "Yeah, we're both guilty of being shy."

Lacus smirked and responded, "In other words, we're both guilty of being adorable."

Kira replied, "That's a more eloquent way of putting it."

Lacus and Kira's bonding moment was ruined, thanks to the appearance of Gonna Getcha. Gonna Getcha saw them and was hoping they could steal their wallets. He walked closer to them and said, "Hi guys. Be wise and give me your wallets."

Lacus had a surprised look on her face, while asking, "What are you talking about?"

Gonna Getcha was often annoyed, about having to explain his crimes. He thought that his crimes were simple and common enough to understand. The frustrated robber said, "I'm one of the most wanted bank robbers in the world, so just hand me your wallets."

Lacus stubbornly replied, "I'm not going to do such a thing."

Gonna Getcha responded, "Then I'm going to get you." He did an evil laugh and twirled his mustache.

Lacus punched Gonna Getcha. The villain grabbed her and kicked her.

Kira angrily stared at Gonna Getcha, while saying, "Don't harm her. If you disrespect my command, you'll face my wrath."

Gonna Getcha did an evil sounding laugh and asked, "Do you think you can be her knight in shining armor?"

Kira stood around, with his hands on his hips, and said, "I might be able to do that."

Gonna Getcha grabbed Kira and replied, "I'm going to show you how wrong you are, by getting rid of you." He threw Kira into a garbage can.

Lacus got up and saw that her crush had been thrown into a garbage can. Her anger, for the villainous Gonna Getcha, had increased. Kira had become the person she loved the most and she wasn't going to let a bank robber ruin their bond. She faced the villain, while saying, "You better give up. I'm assuming you're the type of villain who's overly confident and thinks they can do anything. However, you're incredibly wrong about that and if you keep putting my boyfriend in danger, you're going to be facing your own type of peril."

Gonna Getcha was used to heroes talking in an overconfident tone and failing to stop him. He was so proud of his past victories and was so sure that he was going to win, that he started dancing around and saying, "You have no chance of winning. There isn't a single way to stop me and there's no bank robber more dangerous than myself. Do you have any idea how many banks I've robbed?"

Lacus said, "No I don't."

Gonna Getcha replied, "I've robbed hundreds of banks."

Lacus responded, "Impressive, but in a bad way."

Gonna Getcha bowed and said, "I love hearing that. In fact, it's one of my favorite terms. I'm going to beat you and your boyfriend up and steal your wallets."

Lacus wasn't going to allow such things to happen, so she grabbed the corrupt bank robber and kicked him to the ground. While Gonna Getcha rested up and caught his breath, Lacus ran up to the garbage can and got Kira out of there. She had a concerned look on her face, while asking, "Are you okay?"

Kira tried to make Lacus feel better, while saying, "I'm okay. I had to take a short nap in garbage, which is hardly dignified. However, I"m going to be alright, thanks to you."

Lacus looked at him and replied, "Let's beat up the bank robber."

Kira smiled and responded, "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

Lacus and Kira stared at Gonna Getcha, while Kira, said, "We're the ones who are going to getcha."

Gonna Getcha had an annoyed look on his face, while replying, "I hate it when people take my catchphrase." The villainous Gonna Getcha started punching and kicking Lacus and Kira. However, the two heroes were prepared to bring him down. Gonna Getcha's fighting styles were outdated and simplistic, so despite getting in a few hits, he wasn't able to stop the two heroes. He fell to the ground and the stolen wallets landed on some grass. A police officer came by and dragged Gonna Getcha away.

Lacus figured she better take a look at the wallets, so she could find out who they belong to and return them. After inspecting the wallets, she was surprised to find out they were his friends' wallets. She showed them to Kira and said, "It seems like Gonna Getcha went to the party and robbed our friends. We better go back to the party and return their wallets."

Kira thought about it and replied, "That's a pretty good idea."

Lacus blushed and responded, "However, there's a quick gift I wanna give you, before we head back." She gave Kira a kiss, on the lips.

Kira had a pleasantly surprised look on his face, while saying, "Thank you for the gift."

Lacus shyly asked, "Don't I deserve a gift?"

Kira shyly paused, before saying, "Sure." He kissed her back. The two of them held hands, while going back to the party. They had saved their friends' wallets from Gonna Getcha's clutches, but most importantly, they had saved each other from hiding their true feelings. Now, they were together and they felt like life couldn't get any more magical.


End file.
